


Vermouth

by anenko



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru has no intention of taking advantage of Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days's theme exchange. Prompt: "the winey odour of vermouth"

It seems as if Haruhi has been holding onto her wineglass forever. It is finally empty, and Haruhi is absently rolling the stem of the glass between her fingers. Hikaru's breath catches; beside him, Kaoru laughs silently.

Hikaru has no intention of taking advantage of Haruhi--but he hopes that the wine will have softened the sharp honesty of Haruhi's tongue. Hikaru has been called a devil before, and is not above his own brand of brutality, but he is already too uneasy to be able to face Haruhi's likely dismissal with any sort of composure.

Hikaru finds an easy grin, and catches Haruhi's elbow, drawing her after him. She frowns, tottering uneasily in her heels, but follows him outside. It's cool outside, and Haruhi shivers, pulling her beautiful, wonderfully impractical shawl tighter across her shoulders. She smells strongly of wine, and beneath that, the perfume Hikaru and Kaoru had given her earlier that night.

Hikaru does not question; he leans forward, presses his lips against Haruhi's.

Haruhi makes a small, startled noise. Her hand flutters, and finally settles against Hikaru's forearm. She tastes like lipgloss; there is no trace of wine to be found in the soft line of Haruhi's lips.

Hikaru pulls back.

Haruhi blinks at him, startled. Her shawl slips from one shoulder, revealing the still damp wine stain on the bodice of her dress.

That night, Hikaru takes comfort in the memory of Haruhi's slight smile, even as Kaoru laughs.


End file.
